Curse of the tiger
by Undaunted king
Summary: Manny rivera is a person who has a tough time getting use to his legacy of being el tigre. he soon realizes that things he thought he knew were all wrong and you cant trust everybody;)


"What the hell was that manny?" "Im not sure Frida but we need to get out of these caves fast." Frida agreees and heads out with the young El tigre with out any hesitation. Manny always had a crush on Frida but could never tell her to her face. Just having the love of his life on his back while they made their way out of the caves had him cheesing from ear to at home Manny's grandpa Rodolfo, is cooking dinner for him his favorite tamale pie."Smells good abuelo". " Holla manny how was your trip?" Manny shrugs his shoulders slowly saying "Ok i guess"Rodolfo smiles and says "Hm have you told Frida youre in love with her?" Manny turns red with a embarassing look on his then gets up from the table and goes up stairs in 's been at least two years since Manny's parents were killed in a car crash on their way to paris for a business at a old photo of the three of them; he begins to cry."If I could see them just one more time maybe I could sleep at night." The next morning Frida comes by to vist Manny. "H-h hey Frida, "Holla Manny everything ok?" Manny shakes his head yes with a huge smile on his he moves towards her to hug her, Boom! a car explodes near the market where manny use to then suits up in his El tigre atire thinking the explosion could only mean he gets there he's blind sided with a dagger that pireced his left shoulder thrown by dark leopard El tigre's greatest enemy. Manny yells in pain "Damn it!" Dark lepoard starts to laugh. "El tigre still havent learned how to watch all corners." Frida runs over to see if manny needs a hand. Right when she gets there dark lepoard stops her from helping El tigre wrapps around her and holds her over the burninig she screams,El tigre lashes at black leopard. "Put her down ass hole!" he slices black leopards face with his steel claws. Black leopard stumbles back dropping Frida but before she falls El tigre catches her."Do you really think your parents death was a accident?" How your father couldnt press his breaks causing them to crash in to that fucking gas truck?" "HA that was no accident watching them die was beautiful. " You fucking bastard!" Manny runs towards Leopard, but he vanishes using smoke bombs. Some how he manages to be behind manny ."First your parents now your grandfather." Manny has a confused look on his face."Oh thats right, i didnt get to mention that your granfather has a bomb in the house." All i have to do is press this button and boom rest is 's granfather failed to metion that he use to be El one of his missions he had to kill Black leopards then kicks the device out of black leopards leopard then grabbs Frida "Alright damn it, no more games!" "Since you dont want your grandfather to die, she will suffer for your family sins." He slowly slices open fridas throat then tosses her against the wall. Black leopard disapeares before manny could get to him. "Frida! Frida!" EL tigre slowly picks up Frida's head shaking nonstop. Frida was alive but barley breathing. Manny knew he had to get help he remembers his next door neighbor Raymond, is a nurse and could be of some assistance. He then cuts a piece of Frida's shirt to slow the bleeding from her throat. She whispers; "Manny let me go, it's ok you're safe." Manny throws Frida on to his back and walks slowly to Raymond's house to prevent opening the wound any further. When Manny arrives, he uses his foot to knock on the door 4-5 times. A woman yells before opening the door,"Who the hell is it!?" Manny Nerveously says "it's Manny Rivera." The door slowly opens. It was Raymond's sister Samantha. "Oh Dios Mio Raymond! come down stairs hurry." Raymond comes running down stairs and nearly trips off the last step. Samantha pulls Manny and Frida inside laying Frida on the couch. Raymond pulls out his nurse kit and begins treating Fridas wound. What the hell Happened Manny?"Asked Raymond. "It doesnt matter Ray please just fix her please! "Manny you look horrible go home to your grandfather Frida can stay here for the night". There is no fucking way im leaving her!" Frida grabs his arm shaking her head yes as to say it was ok to looks at her with a pale look and says i promise ill be back for you tomorrow and walks out the door slamming it behind Many gets home he sits on his front porch and begins to granfather notices and approaches him slowly. "Manny? Whats wrong nino? "Get away from me grandpa this is your fault all of this is your fault!" "What are you talking about?" Why the hell didnt you tell me you use to be El tigre?" "Watch it Manny im still your granfather." Roldolfo then sighs deeply. "Manny I never wanted to tell you because I wanted you to feel like you were one of a kind." "Well now i'm Paying for your fuck ups and Black leopard wants us dead." You started a war that i dont know how to finish grandpa." "And on top of that Frida almost died!" Manny's grandpa grabs his grandson and holds him tight while Manny cries in his arms. "Please come in side nino we talk about all this in the morning ." Manny was reluctant, but follows Roldofo into the house. The next morning Manny goes down stairs not able to find his granpa just a note saying be back soon. He then runs to the store to get Frida's favorite soup; Chicken dumpling. Manny then walks to Raymond's house feeling a little bite better from last night since he was going to see knocks on the door once but the door was already then slowly walks saying "Hello?" He notices Frida wasn't on the couch anymore only blood stains. Manny then looks at the stairs leading to Raymond's room with drops of blood on each one. He then slowly follows the blood trail where it stops at Raymond's then opens the door and finds Raymond and Samantha tied up together with butcher knives plunged through their both heads chopped off with no eyes in the moment all Manny could think about was where is Frida? He then runs downstairs and before he could leave, he found a piece of fabric from Black leopard's suit. Which could only mean Black leopard had to have something to do with this..Manny then suits up ready to find Frida and to hopefully kill Black 's first stop was to Black leopard's hideout in hopes he could spot Manny run's into to grandfather with Frida but no Black leopard. "Grandpa what are you doing hear and why do you have Frida? The look on Frida's face was beyond scared it was clear to El tigre she was terrified. "Frida are you alright?" "What the hell happend at Raymond's he's dead." No response came from Frida pure silence like she was told not to talk. Manny's Grandfather then said, "Manny go home everything is fine." Manny notices Black leopard's uniform half way hanging out the trash can. "Don't worry about Black leopard Manny he's gone I killed him." Manny responds saying "What? you killed him wait slow down what's going on?" "Damn it Manny go home!" "Sure grandpa Frida is coming with me." As Manny walks towards them Roldolfo pushes Manny away. "Stupid boy just like your father. I'm glad Leopard killed him before I did." "Grandpa what are you talking about? what is this?" "When you become El tigre Manny sooner or later it controls you making you do things you shouldnt. I tried to explain that your father and he didn't listen. We are cursed and the only way to break the curse is to sacrafice Frida. She is the daughter of Black leopard poor sap didnt know untill i told him right before I killed him. You must understand Manny all Black leopard members must be killed. Manny pulls out A sword holding it to his side. "Grandpa I cant let you do this let her go." Roldolfo pulls Frida close whispering "you suffer with me my darling." he then pulls out the machete he used to kill Raymond and Samantha with and swings it towards Frida. Before it strikes her,Manny uses his rope to grab his hand. He then pulls his grandfather close shoving the sword through his gut saying "Solo Dios Sabe." In spanish that simply meant "Only God Knows." Manny then walks to Frida, grabbing her face to kiss her. Frida does nothing but indulge straight into his arms. He then rips off the suit putting it on his grandfathers body. "This fucking suit won't consume me like it consumed you, you're the curse of the tiger not me."


End file.
